


The Anesthetic Never Set In

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror!fic Starring Psycho Dr.Urie & Ryan Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anesthetic Never Set In

Ryan pulled his his hood further over his head, the abundant amount of scarves making this difficult. The wind howled as he slid onto a side street that would lead directly to the front of his apartment building. He stopped, his skin prickled from a strange sensation. He was paranoid, he knew that, but he swore that wasn't the wind. He pushed on down the stretch of road, heeled boots knocking heavily against the compacted concrete.

He took the corner briskly, and saw a shadow behind him. He turned quickly on instinct, no one was there of course. He turned back and took the steps to the apartment complex, and was surprised when he was buzzed in before he could retrieve his keys from inside his coat pocket. He wasn't complaining though, the wind had picked up.

The elevator was supposedly working, seeing no sign reading, 'it's dead, but your legs aren't' with an arrow pointing to the stairs. He pressed the faded white up arrow, the doors opened immediately. Getting on and pressing his number expecting to shoot right up to '4', the contraption stopped at '3'.

A young boy he'd seen a few times stepped on, his smile and sunny demeanor annoyed Ryan more than almost anything so far in his young life.

"Hey!" Ryan was greeted as the boy stepped on board. He didn't however notice that the boy didn't press any lower buttons...or any buttons at all. Ryan just nodded in his general direction.

"Cold outside?" Small talk, Ryan greatly disliked 'small talk'...especially on elevators...with annoying tenants that were always so happy. Ryan nodded again.

"I love the feeling when you're on an elevator, don't you? That amazing roller-coastery feeling, like butterflies on a first date?" Ryan did not enjoy this feeling. Ryan did not enjoy the fact that the elevator appeared to have stopped.

"Oh hey, the elevator stopped." Thank you for pointing out the obvious random annoying man.  
"You don't like talking much do you?" Ryan didn't feel the need to reply in order to confirm this. "Well...that just makes my job easier."

Ryan confusedly looks over to the other man, who is now on his knees with his backpack open, rummaging. Ryan turns towards the opposite wall, not caring or wanting to know what he was up to. It was quiet apart from a shuffling clicking noise from the younger man, 'Probably playing video games...' Ryan felt a sudden prick through the back of his slacks, and that's when everything went black.

_____________

 

Ryan recovered consciousness slowly, he couldn't quite remember why he had been asleep. He assumed he was still wearing his sleep-mask, but when attempted to reach up and take it off, his arms didn't want to move. He tried harder, still nothing. He noticed then he wasn't wearing a sleep mask, he just couldn't but barely open his eyes, much less move a limb like an arm.

He heard something that sounded like cutlery clinking against itself in a drawer. That's when Ryan started thinking that this was some strange dream. More like, trying to convince oneself. He had his paranoid senses screaming at him, he pushed them back like his therapist suggested. He did not have a good therapist.

He then felt another prick, somewhere around his abdomen, no not a prick, an incision. He couldn't move, he couldn't even scream, all he achieved was a faint, "Huh."

"Oh, you're awake?" It sounded like a question at least. "I'm Brendon by the way, since you forgot to ask in the elevator." Oh, Ryan thought, That's who this is?

He felt another slice, it wasn't painful as much as worrying. It felt like dragging a wet feather across sun burnt skin. Loosening it, and making it damp. He heard humming, he couldn't help but enjoy the sweet melody it produced. You heard the clinking noise again, you let out another soft, "Huh."

"Oh, don't worry Ryan. I already learned your name, favorite foods, ex-girlfriends' phones numbers, the whole lot. You can just lay back and relax, no need to start with niceties now." All of this was say cheerfully as he felt something sharp clamp against his skin, holding it in place.

"Oh, this might sting a bit." It did, it stung a lot, and that was an understatement. "Sorry, I've just got to make sure the area is sanitized, that was my mistake with the last two."

"Huh." Brendon took this as a question.

"Oh, well...I've always been interested in anatomy. I tried taking the classes in school, but I mean..come on. Dissecting a frog is nothing like the real deal." If Ryan could open his eyes wide enough, they would be bugging out. "I didn't like the corpses they had at the college though, everything was too....unrealistic still, you know?" No, Ryan most certainly did not know.

"So I decided to try and operate you know? Just mess around, then put things back...the only problem being as you can see, is that my patients keep..well...it's not quite waking up is it? Oh, and the first time I couldn't get everything back in right, don't worry, I think I've got it down this time!"

Ryan felt a tug at something, something inside himself. He wanted to scream out for help, he couldn't of course.

"Oh wow, it seems you have a fair bit of liver discoloration, do you drink?" there was a silence, Ryan didn't even try to make a 'huh'. "Oh, stupid...hmmm." It was quiet again, the tugging feeling was becoming clearer, it felt like the 'anesthetic' was wearing down. Ryan still couldn't move.

"Oh hey! I didn't know that could do that." Do what? Ryan desperately wanted to ask, wanted to make him stop. "Oh, oops."

A sharp jolt shot through the nerve endings of Ryan back, his eyes starting to water.  
"It's okay..shit..I just need...I just need a-a clamp of-" Brendon's voice was hurried, anxious. Ryan felt another zap of pain. It made his toes flex, not by choice.

"Oh god no..." Oh God please no, Ryan repeated inside his head. "No, it can't you...you're so pretty, this shouldn't...why does this always happen?"

Ryan was crying by now, the tears pooling out from his tear ducts, sliding down a lifeless face. Ryan never did show much emotion.

"I'm sorry about this Ryan....I almost really am." The worry was gone now, replaced by a manically happy voice. Ryan tried once again to move, to run, no use. he stayed stone still, apparently spread open, and dying slowly. "This uhm...well this might also sting a bit..but I promise you won't have to worry afterward.

Ryan managed a strangled, 'Urrgh!" Thinking back, he could've chosen more articulate last words. He felt the air move over his neck before something sharp. A dull thunk sound played closely to his ears. Then nothing hurt anymore, but he couldn't breathe. He drifted slowly to blankness, thinking about the sweet humming he was hearing. It was the funeral march, oddly enough.


End file.
